


Spoils

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sebastian painted her a beautiful world.





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Sebastian loved cupping her cheeks, glittery and impeccable, because flaws were no option for such a man. There was something mildly cruel in the strokes of his thumbs as he cooed, dangled the spoils of the world before her. 

Their spoils were splendid albeit exaggerated. Sebastian promised her countless houses, both for living and vacation. People were going to come after them, but none of that mattered. Nothing mattered outside of their bubble. 

Sebastian painted her a beautiful world, because he could, because he wanted to keep her. Because he could have shattered her into a pile of glittery rubble.


End file.
